Matt Clark
|brandsize=70px |dob= May 18, 1986 |height=6 ft. 1 in. |height-m=1.85 |weight=220 lbs. |weight-kg=99.7 |billed_from= Newcastle, Australia |music=''"No Transitory"'' by Alexisonfire |affiliation = The Prophecy of Violence |typen=2 |type1=Schizo |type2=Steel |alignment = Heel |wrestling_style = Hardcore / Technical |trainer = |handler = Matthew Winter |spouse = |debut = Insanity LIVE from Woodstock (Sept. 15, 2009) |winpct=29 |wins=7 |losses=17 |accomplishments = |championships= Currently none }} Matthew Clark (born May 18, 1983 in Newcastle, New South Wales, Australia) is an Australian e-wrestler, previously known by his ring name MC Steel. He currently performs for Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) on its Insanity brand as a pat of The Prophecy of Violence, consisting of leader Sean Jensen, tag team partner Daniel Purser and himself. Steel began his career in Chicago, and soon managed his own federation, XX Wrestling. After the company's brief existance, he moved on to Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW), where he was quickly signed to the Insanity brand in the summer of 2009. His devout Christian beliefs and straight-edge lifestyle that he used consistently, made him a popular fan favorite. Steel formed Revelations with former LPW foe, Joe Michaels, with Richard Michaels and Dick Dynamo joining their crusade to save LPW. He also competed in the first Insane Deathmatch Elimination Chamber and Prison Yard Brawl. At Homecoming (2010), Steel was drafted alongside Richard to Pyromania. Both Steel and Dynamo started to team, originally under the name Project Sober, then, after discontinuing his straight edge lifestyle, under the The Hardcore Degenerates, before joining the villian stable, under the name The Prophecy of Violence. During this time, he changed his name from MC Steel to Matt Clark, announcing that Steel was just his ring name, with the initals of "MC" standing for Matt Clark. Steel's open contract has allowed him to compete in other e-federations, most notably Full Metal Wrestling, and Xtreme Wrestling Federation. He is also known for running International Wrestling Federation and XX Wrestling, which is currently defunct. Out of character, he is a Insanity staff member, an administrator on the LPW eWrestling Encyclopedia, and a co-producer for the LPW All-Stars video game, and LPW the Music. Personal life Early life Matthew James Clark was born in Newcastle, Australia. His father introduced him to wrestling at a young age, where he was instantly hooked. Over time, his father grew further and further away from him, but he grew closer to his mother. When Clark turned 13, he moved to Chicago with his step-brother, Aaron Michaels, who shared Clark's ambition of become a wrestler, but Aaron instead chose to become a wrestling trainer. Clark was a heavy drug user in his youth years. When Clark turned 21, he met Billy Harrison, a fellow wrestling trainee, who then had a big impact on Clark's personal decisions. Two years later, Clark and Harrison were involved in a shooting. Harrison covered for Clark, sending him to jail for 4 years, ruining his dream. After the shooting, Clark met Katie Jones, an Australian florist, and her son Christain. Katie turned him off alcohol and drugs, leading him on the path to recovery. One night in Chicago, Clark went to [[LPW Homecoming (2008)|LPW's 2008 telecast of Homecoming]], and watched as International Heavyweight Champion Drew Michaels defeat Sheepster after hitting two Wicked DDTs to Sheepster, which influenced Clark to again follow his dream to become a wrestler. Clark would then be trained by Aaron for the next 8 months upon signing with Lords of Pain Wrestling. Career Rookie months and feud with Seth Omega Steel signed with Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) in August 2009. In his debut match on Insanity LIVE from Woodstock, Steel showed great protential, but lost after Black Ada pinned the masked El Gran Luchador for the win. He suffered his first pinfall loss the next show against Joe Michaels at Insanity LIVE from Manhattan. Steel won his first match against Full Metal Wrestling veteren Seth Omega at Insanity LIVE from Baltimore, before being forced to submit in a grueling submission match against Steve Monroe at Insanity LIVE from Atlantic City. At this point, Steel was unhappy with his place in LPW, and requested a move to Inferno, but after conversing with other Insanity superstars, he decided to stay. The stay payed off for Steel, winning earning a pay-per-view match at All-Stars, where he, Dr. Wagner and Seth Omega, were defeated by Michaels, Son of Shockey and Kafu. The upset victory led to Omega verbally assaulted Steel and his step-son, Josh, where he challenged him to a Dog Collar match at Epic. Steel was no match for wrestling vetren, with Omega slamming Steel through a table covered in barbed wire and thumbtacks for the victroy, continuing his undefeated record in Dog Collar matches. The formation of Revelations :Main article: Revelations After losing at Epic, Steel was taken under the wing by former opponent Joe Michaels, who had saved his brother Richard from an assault by Son of Shockey and Kafu. The three joined together to form the stable Revelations, and defeated Son of Shockey and Kafu at Insanity LIVE from San Juan, with Kafu tapping out to the tag team finisher the Savior Express. At Insanity LIVE from New Orleans, Steel wrestled the biggest match of his career so far, teaming with Richard to against Ash Strife and Villiano 187, 2 members of the Three Wise Men, a match he would lose. The loss would bring conflict between the two, leading to a Triple Threat match at [[Owner's Cup (2009)|final telecast of the 2009 Owner's Cup]], where the third man Jason Gravis would pin Michaels for the win. At Insanity LIVE from Boise, Little Red would controversially book Revelations, teaming with Hatchet Ryda and Jason Gravis, agaisnst Revelations' mentors, the Watchmen, teaming with Andy Savana and Dante Odiah. Before the match, Savana attacked Hatchet backstage, leaving his team with a 4-3 advantage. Steel would eliminate Odiah first, and Reaper forced Gravis to submit to the Confession. Revelations would battle with Watchmen, but Revelations' leader Joe would interfere, blowing a fireball into his brothers face, letting Savana pick up the pin. Steel fought hard, but came up short, with Watchmen hitting their finisher for the win. That night, Little Red booked new Hardcore Champion Seth Omega against 5 other men, Steel, Phantom Lord, Villiano 187, Dr. Wagner and Son of Shockey at Insane Asylum in an Insane Deathmatch Elimination Chamber. Phantom and Villiano were deemed unfit to continue after Omega shoved both men off a pod through a barbed wire-covered table halfway through the match, while Steel was eliminated by SOS after he hit the ESPN. Omega won the match after hitting a wrist-clutch exploder suplex on SOS through a table cover with light tubes and barbed wire. At [[LPW Redemption (2010)|the 2010 edition of Redemption]], Steel entered himself into the Prison Yard Brawl, where the winner would earn a shot at any LPW title. Ian Oberon, Johnathan King and Daniel Pleasant were eliminated early on, and rookie Haemoglobin eliminated both Black Reaper and Richard Michaels. Steel came up short, being eliminated by the eventual winner Monroe. Monroe won the match after hitting the Moral Breaker on Nigel Vanderbilt. At the Altered Reality V Selection Show, Team Insanity captain Blackwell, against the judgement of his co-captain Son of Shockey, chose Revelation members Richard Michaels, Dick Dynamo and Steel to fight against Team Pyromania, composed of co-captains Killswitch and Haemoglobin, Big B. Brown, Atlas Adams and Ian Oberon. Although his team was strong, they were clean sweeped by Team Pyro, with Steel being eliminated by Atlas Adams. Move to Pyromania and the Hardcore Degenerates :Main article: The Hardcore Degenerates At [[LPW Homecoming (2010)|the 2010 edition of Homecoming]], Steel was chosen by Drew Michaels as the 21st pick to become part of the Pyromania brand. In his Pyromania first match, he would team with his former Revelations team member Dick Dynamo, now collectivley known as Project Sober, against The Prophecy of Violence (Daniel Pleasant and Michael Stone) in the first round of the Phoenix Cup, where the winner would advance, and the loser would face The Watchmen in a LPW Undisputed World Tag Team Championship match at [[LPW Honor Roll (2011)|the 2011 telecast of Honor Roll]]. After Steel announced that Revelatons was offically over, they won the match, hitting the Checked Into Rehab for the win. After their win, they changed their name from Project Sober to The Hardcore Degenerates, as Steel discontinued his straight edge lifestyle. At Honor Roll, Steel and Dynamo faced fellow Phoenix Cup competitors Atlas Adams, Bobino, Cripsy, DeSean J. Connery, Killswitch, and Sean Jensen in a battle royal. The top 4 continued in the Phoenix Cup, and the winner earned a LPW Western States Heritage Championship when they leave the tournament. The team did well to start the match, eliminating Bobino, but Sean Jensen ended up eliminating both men, who come up short, being eliminated by the winner DJC. During the Undisputed World Tag Team Championship match between The Prophecy of Violence and The Watchmen, The Hardcore Degenerates attacked Stone and Pleasant, costing them their title shot. At LPW Pyromania 17.3: Pick Your Poison, Drew Michaels announced that at the 2011 edition of One Way Ticket, the two teams would face off, with the winner becomeing the contenders for the Undisputed World Tag Team Championship. Steel, with Dynamo in his corner, defeated Michael Stone, with his partner Daniel Pleasant in his corner, after hitting his finisher the Blacklist. After the match, Michaels announced that at Pyromania 17.3, Pleasant and Dynamo would face off, although he changed the match to the two teaming against the current contenders Ash Strife and X, known as The Wisemen. During the interpromotional match, Stone and Steel interfered, causing the Wisemen to win by disqualification. Both the Degenerates and the Prophecy attacked Ash and X, but then tag champions the Watchmen came to the ring, breaking up the fight. Later in the show, a bloodied Sean Jensen, the leader of the Prophecy of Violence, was found backstage, with both Steel and Dynamo stading over him, sending a message to Stone and Pleasant. The Prophecy of Violence :See also: The Prophecy of Violence At [[LPW One Way Ticket (2011)|the 2011 telecast of One Way Ticket]], halfway through their contenders match, Pleasant turned on Stone, hitting the Famous Last Words, letting Steel pin Stone. After the match, Steel, Dynamo and Pleasant continued their assault on Stone, before the leader of PoV Sean Jensen came out, yelling at what seemed to be Pleasant. But Sean, wanting Sean to prove he wasn't "all talk", hit the Malpractice, letting Steel and Dynamo align with the newly reformed Prophecy of Violence. At Pyromania 18.1, Steel and Dynamo teamed for the first time as the Prophecy of Violence, being managed by Pleasant against Kaiser Kidd and Australis member Cripsy, being managed by his mentor Styxx. Steel and Dynamo gained the victory, hitting the Hardcore Headache on Cripsy for the win. Steel also entered himself in the Master of the Asylum tournament, where the winner would recieve a LPW World Heavyweight Championship shot. In the first round, Steel teamed with PoV leader Sean Jensen, Nigel Vanderbilt, and the returning Bloodrose against Andy Savana, Cripsy, Ultramarcus, and Ozzy Crerar in a Hardcore Tornado Tag match. Steel and his team lost the match, after Bloodrose recived a brass knuckle punch to the head. Later in the show, all 4 Prophets were attacked by two masked men. Sheepster, who was attacked by the two maked men at the 2011 telecast of At All Costs, came to the rescue, thinking that Styxx and Cripsy were behind the masks. Sheepster took them down, before the Styxx and Cripsy walked up behind him. Styxx revealed that the two men were Zenith and Kaptain Krossbones, the two new members of Australis, before the third new member of Styxx's stable Mooroopna Mayamaya attacked the distracted Sheepster. Feud with Australis and the Wisemen, depature At Pyromania 18.3, Steel changed his name from MC Steel to Matt Clark, before he and his Prophets faced X and Monroe in a 4-on-2 Handicap match. Unfortunately, X and Monroe hit a double X-Tinction on Dynamo for the win. After the match, Clark and Dynamo hit their signeture Flip Off, leaving X lying in the middle of the ring. Later in the show, The Prophecy of Violence and Australis met in the backstage halls. Australis' Cripsy and the Prophets' Sean Jensen exchanged words, before a tag team match was agreed upon, where during the Vertigo pre-show of Pyromania 18.3, Clark and Daniel Pleasant (originally booked with Dynamo as Clark's partner, until Pyro General Manager Drew Michaels changed the match, with Dynamo to face Sheepster) would face Zenith and Kaptain Krossbones. Towards the end of the match, Pleasant hit the Famous Last Words, but just as he finished hit it, Krossbones jumped in the ring and knocked Pleasant to the mat, before hitting the Jolly Rodger. Clark then bolted in and hit his new move the Hurricane DDT, before he and Krossbones rolled out of the ring. Zenith took advantage of the interference, hitting the Limit Buster backbreaker for the win. At Pyromania 18.4, Clark teamed with his Prophect of Violence leader Sean Jensen against The Wisemen, consisting of Ash Strife and X, the men Clark and Dynamo will face for the LPW Undisputed World Tag Team Championship. Clark and Sean came short, with Ash and X hitting a double X-Tinction for the win. After the match, the Wisemen attempted to take out Clark and Sean, until Pleasant and Dynamo came to the rescue, with the Wisemen leaving, proclaiming they'd finish taking them out at the Madness. For the first time in his LPW career, Clark participated in both brands pay-per-views. At Pyromania' ''s ''Sacrificial Creed, the Prophecy of Violence ended their feud with Australis, with Clark, Dynamo and Pleasant taking on Krossbones, Zenith, and Cripsy. Meanwhile, at Insanity 's The Madness, Clark and Dynamo cashed in their oppontunity for that they won at One Way Ticket to compete for the LPW Undisputed World Tag Team Championship, against the Wisemen, in an Escape from Hell match, the match type that the LPW universe decided on in the weeks leading up to the event. At the Sacrificial Creed event, the Prophecy of Violence reigned supreme over Australis, after Clark and Dynamo hit the Hardcore Headache on Cripsy with Pleasant covering for the win. Clark and Dynamo were less succesful at The Madness, losing their LPW Undisputed World Tag Team Championship match to X and Ash Strife. After the match, POV leader Jensen turned on his students, defecting to The Apocalypse. Clark was soon released from the company. Return Clark is set to return at Body Count as a part of The Prophecy of Violence, composed of Jensen, Purser and himself. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Hurricane Driver'' (Rolling cutter) 2013-present **''Busaiku Knee'' (Running single leg high knee) 2013-present **''Hurricane DDT'' (Reverse facelock spun into an implant DDT) **''Flash Magic'' (Shooting star spear) **''Second City Stopper'' (Corkscrew neckbreaker) **''The Blacklist'' (Reverse full nelson facebuster) 2011 *'Favorite moves' **Jumping reverse bulldog **Snap brainbuster **Avalanche butterfly suplex **Boston Crab **Over the shoulder back to belly piledriver **Diving double foot stomp to the back **Tornado DDT while standing on the **Double underhook piledriver **Death Valley driver, sometimes onto the ring apron **Front facelock/bodyscissors combination **Frog splash **Reverse piledriver, sometimes proceeded by scooping the opponent up **Running arched big boot **Sitout spinebuster **Running front dropkick to a rope hung opponent **Suicide dive **Running crossbody *'Nicknames' **The Extreme Enigma **The Straight Edge Warrior **The Second City Saint **The Prince of Punk **The High King of Hardcore **MC Hammer (given by SoL) *'Managers' **Josh Green (Insanity LIVE from Baltimore - Insanity LIVE from Atlantic City) **Katie Jones (During his time in Revelations) *'Tag Teams and Stables' **Revelations (with Richard Michaels, Joe Michaels and Dick Dynamo, with valets Katie Jones and Dylon Michaels) **The Hardcore Degenerates/Project Sober (with Dick Dynamo) **'The Prophecy of Violence' (with Sean Jensen, Dick Dynamo, and Daniel Pleasant) *'Theme Music' **''"I Caught Fire"'' by The Used (Used for Lords of Pain Wrestling debut) **''"It's a New Day"'' by Adelitas Way (Used from Insanity LIVE from Baltimore to LPW All-Stars) **''"Dammit"'' by Blink-182 (Used from LPW Epic until drafted to Pyromania) **''"Thank You For The Venom"'' by My Chemical Romance (Used as part of Project Sober at Pyromania 17.1) **''"The Downfall of Us All"'' by A Day to Remember (Used from Honor Roll to The Madness) **''"No Transitory"'' by Alexisonfire (Used from 2013 return to present) **''"Holiday"'' by Green Day (Used as part of The Hardcore Degenerates from Honor Roll to One Way Ticket) **''"Come to Life"'' by Alter Bridge (Used as part of Revelations from debut to Insane Asylum) **''"Hope"'' by Monty Are I (Used as part of Revelations from Insane Asylum to split) **''"Hang Em High"'' by Dropkick Murphy (Used as part of The Prophecy of Violence) **''"East Jesus Nowhere"'' by Green Day (Used in Full Metal Wrestling) *'Entrance information' **The intro of "The Downfall of Us All" plays as white lights flash around the arena. All of a sudden, the lights come back on as Steel walks onto the stage. Wearing a grey t-shirt, he struts down the stage down to the ring then climbs into the ring. Championships and accomplishments *'Lords of Pain Wrestling' **LPW All-Stars video game character **LPW vs. FMW: When Worlds Collide video game character **Nominated for 2009 Rookie of the Year **Nominated for 2010 Most Improved of the Year **Apex 25 ranked him #24 (December 2010) [[Dick Dynamo] as Project Sober] **Apex 25 ranked him #24 (March 2011) Dick Dynamo as [[The Hardcore Degenerates]] **Apex 25 ranked him #25 (December 2011) Dick Dynamo as The Hardcore Degenerates *'XX Wrestling' **WackDown Championship (2 times, first/last) *'Miscellaneous' **LPW eWrestling Encyclopedia Featured Wrestler (January 2010) **LPW eWrestling Encyclopedia Featured Media (March/April 2010) Match history :† Promo score is a rating which ranges from 0.0 to 5.0, the latter being the highest. Promos are judged to determine the better promo between e-wrestling competitors. Collections *''Living on the Straight Edge'' See also *Matt Clark gallery Category:Wrestlers